All I Want
by InitialLook
Summary: Ryder Lynn was sure Marley was the girl for him. There were just two problems: First, Marley was still with Jake and second there was another girl he couldn't stop thinking about — Aylin. The Glee Project/Glee. Endgame is Ryder/Aylin with some Ryder/Marley & Marley/Jake.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated Too Close. Honestly, I've been losing inspiration with that story, but hope to continue it. This is kind of a Glee/Glee Project crossover with a Marley/Ryder/Aylin triangle and some Jarley thrown in there. It's different. It'll probably be a short 3-4 chapter fic that is FAST PACED. Hope y'all like it. Read & Review. **

**RATED M for a reason: A lot of curse words and sexual content. **

Ryder Lynn was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He knew that Marley chose Jake and he decided to back off.

He shook his head trying to get thoughts of her out of his head and went back to the math problem he was working on.

"Ryder?" His tutor noticed he has stopped solving the problem. "Do you need help?"

Ryder shook his head. "Sorry. I got distracted." Distracted. Sure. It was also 7 a.m. in the morning. Due to football practice and glee after school, his got tutored before school hours. Staying up late and getting up early was messing with his brain. He keeps telling himself he's not stupid. Not when it comes to Marley and not when it comes to school. It's just the dyslexia.

"Ryder, we've had enough for today," His tutor began packing things up.

"But we still have another hour before class starts," Ryder said glancing at the clock. "I can get this down."

"I don't doubt it, but you're mentally exhausted. We can get it down tomorrow," Mrs. Cannon smiled. Ryder really appreciated everything that the school was doing for him.

He nodded in agreement. He grabbed his backpack and went out into the nearly empty hallways. Other than the soccer team arriving for morning practice, it was dead.

Ryder decides to head outside and get some reading for class done. He's always loved the outside. The smell, the crisp air — it clears his mind and relaxes him.

Five pages in, he hears a car pull up. A girl sits in the drivers seat. He notices that her head is covered and she's looking down. He squints and suddenly recognizes her.

Her name's Aylin. She was a popular junior, but he'd never seen her dressed like that before. Suddenly she yanks off the burqa on her head and throws it in the back seat. Ryder watches as she fixes her hair and pulls the sweatshirt off herself. His mouth goes dry as her shirt rises up with her sweatshirt. She quickly pulls it down and looks around. Her eyes land on him and narrow. She grabs her bag, steps out of the car and storms toward him.

"Way to be a pervert," She teases him.

Ryder's eyes land on her cleavage unintentionally or so he tells himself. Finally he shrugs. "Sorry."

"Whatever. Don't tell anyone about what you just saw," Aylin sits down across the table from him. "And I don't mean seeing me in a bra."

Ryder shrugs again. He's confused to why she's sitting across from him. "I won't."

Aylin's eyes narrowed. "You don't want to know why?"

"It's none of my business," Ryder replied. He noticed her beauty. Her reddish brown hair glowed in the sunlight. She wasn't skinny like the cheerios, but wasn't fat either. Her ass and rack gave her the hourglass shape and he was hooked.

"My parents are strict Muslims," Aylin said while checking out Ryder. "They don't know I dress like this. They don't know I take off my burqa everyday. And vice versa for here at school. People know of my religion but assume I'm not strict. Could you imagine if I wore my burqa into school? I'd get slushied and called a terrorist, especially in Ohio."

Ryder held onto every word. "So what's the real you? The girl at school or the girl at home?"

Aylin's eyes widened. She opens up her bag and takes out some make up and a mirror. She doesn't answer so he pretends to go back to reading but keeps looking at her out of the corner of his eye. His eyes grow even more confused as she grabs a pair of wedges out of her bag and switches them with her tennis shoes. She gets up and does a twirl, now wearing skinny jeans, a lowcut top and wedges. "How do I look?"

Ryder wants to say fucking sexy, but that would be inappropriate. "Great," he responds.

"Ryder Lynn, right? I saw you in the game against Lima West. You're good." She reaches out to shake his hand. "I'm Aylin Bayramoglu and this is the real me."

Ryder shook her hand and smiles. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here. So what's got you so down?" Aylin asked noticing his mood.

"Why do you assume I'm feeling down?" Ryder asked. Aylin raised her eyebrow and smirks. "Girls. Well a girl…" Ryder said knowing he couldn't lie well.

Aylin smiles. "Hun, girls are so not worth it…." She paused. "Especially if it's about Nellie…"

Ryder jaw slacked. He knew Nellie. He knew her really well. She took his virginity and continued a friends with benefit relationship until one day she told him that she was moving to Boston to be with the love of her life — some guy named Michael.

"What the fuck?" Ryder exclaimed.

"I was one of her bests friends, before she moved away and cut off all communications," Aylin said in an obvious like tone. "I thought she told you about me."

"I wasn't talking about Nellie, and we didn't really talk, if you know what I mean." Ryder was still pissed at the memories.

"Oh I know. She told me everything. Apparently you're pretty amazing in bed," Aylin teased.

Ryder blushed.

"Don't be shy about it," Aylin leaned forward. "You're really sexy when you're pissed, you know that?" Aylin whispered. "Anyways, thanks for keeping my secret Ryder. See you around." Aylin leaned over, kissed him on the check and walked into the school.

Ryder was rendered speechless. A girl had done this to him and he couldn't stop thinking about their interaction.

* * *

"Sugar quit." Finn said to the entire glee club as they sat on the steps outside.

Quiet whispers filled the room. "That's the bad news. The good news is that one of the regional groups dropped out due to their school cutting funding for all arts. So we have been given a chance to compete at regionals."

Everyone began cheering. Ryder looked to Marley leaned over and gave Jake a kiss in excitement. He realized that these feelings for her wouldn't just disappear.

"Now, we need another member. So it's recruiting time people. Regionals are three weeks away and that's nearly not enough time to prepare. So lets get to work on the group number. Any ideas?"

Finn kept talked and Ryder tuned him out. He watched as Marley and Jake couldn't keep their hands off each other. His eyes saddened. _Get over it Ryder. Get over her. _

Ryder excused himself, giving the lame excuse of bathroom as he headed back inside the school. He walked toward his locker when he saw Aylin talking with some friends.

"Where'd you meet him?" Aylin asked her blond friend.

Ryder pretended to be sifting through his locker as he eavesdropped.

"Don't make fun of me, but at Blue Post…" Her blond friend, who Ryder knew was a Cheerio, replied.

Aylin started giggling. Another girl cut in, "God. That is so trashy."

Aylin shushed her. "No it's not….Don't be mean Jade," Ryder watched as Aylin held her phone as if it were a microphone. "He _saw her dancing there by the record machine. He knew she must have been about 17. The beat was goin' strong. Playing my favorite song…"_

"Shut it Aylin. Let me finish my story," the blonde cut in. Aylin giggled at the blonde and motioned for her to continue.

And Ryder was shocked. She had an amazing voice, raspy and a powerhouse. Her face lit up while singing. He tuned out their conversation and focused in on Aylin. Suddenly he had an ideal; he casually walked over to the group of friends.

"Hey Ryder!" The blonde cheerio exclaimed.

He smiled back and turned his charm on. "Hello pretty ladies. Can I borrow Aylin?"

The blonde giggled. "Sure sure." The other girl, Jade rolled her eyes and shrugged.

He motioned for Aylin to follow him. She walked slowly behind him with curiosity.

"Where you taking me Lynn? Out to kill me?" Aylin joked. "Or are you hoping to kiss me in a classroom."

Ryder laughed. "You'll see." They reached the top of the steps outside.

"Guys!" He yelled getting everybody's attention. "I found a new member."

Aylin pulled him back and whispered, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Ryder smiled. "Getting you to join Glee Club."

"And make me commit social suicide." Aylin angrily whispered.

Ryder shrugged. "You join and I won't tell accidently tell your parents that you change and take off your burqa before class everyday."

Aylin's eyes challenged his. "You wouldn't?"

Ryder shrugged. "We need another member and you're amazing. I saw how much you enjoyed singing two lines in the hallway."

"So you blackmail me?" Aylin slapped Ryder across the face before turning and making her way down the steps toward the glee club.

She couldn't let this one boy ruin her life by spilling her secret, so she would have to join glee club.

Aylin did love singing, but everybody at McKinley knew that glee club was the bottom of the bottom of the food chain in high school.

Finn stepped forward and held out his hand. "Welcome to glee. It's customary that new additions audition. Since a song to show their talents so we now how to place you."

Aylin fake smiled. "Ok. Sure." Her eyes followed Ryder who was slowly making his way down the steps with a slight red imprint on his face. She turned to the band, "You boys know Rolling in the Deep?"

The guitarist laughed. "By heart. It was one of Rachel's favorite."

Aylin smiled and nodded toward the band. Ryder heard Artie whisper about how nobody could be better than Rachel.

Suddenly Aylin began singing and all the whispering shut off. Ryder smiled. He knew she was perfect.

**_There's a fire starting in my heart  
_****_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark  
_****_See how I leave with every piece of you  
_****_Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
_****_The scars of your love remind me of us  
_****_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
_****_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
_****_I can't help feeling  
_****_We could have had it all  
_****_Rolling in the deep  
_****_You had my heart inside your hand  
_****_And you played it, to the beat  
_****_We could have had it all  
_****_Rolling in the deep  
_****_You had my heart inside of your hand  
_****_But you played it, you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat._**

Aylin stopped singing and everyone's mouth was open. Ryder jumped up and clapped. "That was great Aylin!"

She rolled her eyes at him, before turning back to the young couch.

Finn smiled. "You're a perfect fit. Welcome to glee club!"

* * *

One week later, Ryder was exhausted. They had gotten the choir room back from Sue and practice was nonstop.

Aylin sat down in the chair next to him. He looked surprised. Every since he pulled the blackmail car she had been ignoring him.

"I've decided to forgive you," Aylin said softly.

Ryder chuckled. "After a week of ignoring me, why the sudden change of heart."

"I actually really love glee club," Aylin giggled. "Plus you're just too cute to ignore.

Ryder grinned. "I told you that you'd love it."

Aylin leaned over to Ryder and whispered, "I think we should do a duet together for regionals."

Ryder's raised an eyebrow. Blaine was taking the lead on the group number and Marley had scored herself a solo. The last thing they had left to determine was the duet.

His eyes shifted to Marley, who was practicing her solo. He just assumed she and Jake would get the duet.

He realized he was taking too long to answer. Aylin huffed. "Nevermind. I guess you're still waiting on Ms. Perfect to ask you to sing with her."

Aylin got up and went back over to her seat next to Sam. Finn walked into the room.

"Okay, break time over," Finn yelled. Everybody returned to their seats before Finn continued, "Everybody has done such a great job with the group number. It's coming together. Now onto our last selection: duet ideas anyone?"

Ryder watched as Aylin kept her head down. He finally stood up ignoring every alarm going off. "I would like to do a duet with Aylin."

Her head shot up and she stared at him.

Finn nodded. "Any song ideas Ryder?"

_Shit. _He didn't think that far ahead. "Two is better than one." Aylin said with a wide smile. "Ryder and I think it will work really well with our voices."

Finn nodded. "That's perfect. We'll open with that, switch to Marley's solo and end with the group number," Finn exclaimed. "Practice tonight, because we want to see a performance of this tomorrow!

Aylin smiled widely and let out a squeal. Ryder chuckled. Both didn't seem to notice the look Marley was giving both of them.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us practice here," Aylin sat down on his bed. "My parents would have a fit if they even knew I was friends with guys."

Ryder noticed that the sundress she wore rose up a little. He was convinced he had some sort of lusty feelings toward Aylin and that's it. Nothing more. He wasn't over Marley, but he knew there was something with Aylin.

"No problem. Let's get started."

He handed her the sheet music and they practiced for hours. After getting the song down and right, they decided to add in some choreography.

She was teaching him the waltz; he improvised. He spun her around, in, then out and back in.

Suddenly his lips were on hers. He moaned. They were so soft. He didn't care that she was a year older than him. He didn't care that she lied on a daily basis to be who she really was. His hands found her hips and he pulled her in closer. He loved her curves. Honestly he wanted her in his bed and it could happen with his parents not at home.

He back up her until she hit the wall. He reached for her dress zipper and pulled it down. It fell to the ground and Aylin stood there shyly.

Ryder kissed her again and whispered, "So sexy…"

Aylin moaned into the kiss, before tugging at his shirt. "Ryder, off…"

He quickly pulled his shirt off. Aylin smirks. She grabs him waist and switches their positions, so that he's up against the wall. Ryder raises an eyebrow questioning her motives. Before he knows it, she drops to her knees. "Aylin, you don't have to…"

"Shhh…" She unbuttons his pants and reaches in to grab up. He closes his eyes when she takes him in his mouth. Although he slept with Nellie a few times, she had never gone down on him. Needless to say, this was his first blowjob.

"Jesus Christ…" Ryder moans. He knew if she kept going he was going to cum, and he didn't want to do that just yet. He pulls her up and she grins.

Stepping out of his jeans, he wraps his arms around her waist and picks her off the ground. Aylin wraps her legs around him and kisses him. He guides her to his bed and she tugs at his hair.

"Grow this out Bieber cut," Aylin giggles as he drops her lightly on the bed.

Ryder unhooks her bra, "You don't like it?"

"No I do, but it'd look sexier….." Aylin's words stopped as he inserted a finger inside of her. Moans replaced words.

Ryder smirks. "God, you're wet. You were saying?" He teases her with his fingers, before finally taking her underwear off.

"What was I saying?" Aylin gasps as he plays with her clit. "Sexier hair, no Bieber…"

He reached for a condom in his bedside table. Discarding his boxers he rolls it on. "You're not making sense babe…" Ryder smirked.

"God, just fuck me, please," Aylin says in frustration.

Ryder chuckles and pushes into her. She gasps as he fills her. Waiting a couple of second for her to adjust to her size, he pulls back out and slams back into her. He does it again and Aylin moans loudly. He realizes he's found her spot and keeps hitting it. He couldn't believe this was happening, but if needed any more proof he feels her walls tightening. When she climaxes, she yells his name and pulls him over the edge with her.

They're now lying next to each other. He's breathing hard and she's quiet.

"Wow, that was… just wow…" Aylin whispers. He turns to his side and looks at her.

"Hmmm… agreed." Ryder smiles.

He watches her ponder what they've just done and notices the changes in her emotions cross her face.

"Stop thinking so much," Ryder says before kissing her forehead.

"I know, but what is this?" Aylin asks in a vulnerable voice.

Fuck. Ryder hates this question. He doesn't know and at that moment he realizes he's screwing with her feelings. He's so unsure of his feelings, but he had seen her flirty glances and took advantage of it. _But she didn't stop it. _Ryder tries to internalize his decision to have sex with her.

So of course he says the worst possible thing to say. "I don't know Aylin. Let's just not make it complicated."

Aylin eyes widened at his answer. Her face changed from vulnerable to hurt so quickly. "Because sex never complicates things," she said. "I've got to go." She gets up and throws on her clothes quickly.

"No, Aylin," Ryder gets up and throws on boxers and sweats. "I didn't mean it like that."

He grabs her by the shoulders and turns her around. Tears are coming down her face. "Then how did you mean it Ryder?"

Ryder feels like an asshole now. He doesn't know what to say. "Well…"

After a minute of silence, Aylin laughs through her tears. "Exactly."

She leaves.

"Fuck." Ryder fell back onto his bed with a sigh. "Way to screw it up Ryder."

* * *

It was the day of regionals and it was a miracle that the New Directions were even there. Aylin paced the choir room back and forth.

The past two weeks have been hell. She realized she fell for a "Little Sophomore" as her friend Jade would say. She fell hard for a guy she met just three weeks ago and slept with him knowing that he still had feelings for another girl.

She watched as Ryder calmed Marley down before the performance and pretended it didn't hurt. Aylin walked over to the mirrors and touched up her hair. She took deep breaths in and out, freaking out a little bit.

"I don't get what he sees in her," She heard from behind her. "I mean she's got a boyfriend."

She turned around and saw Sam. She smiled. The past two weeks her and Sam had become pretty close friends. She found him hilarious and saw him as the older brother she never had.

"No idea what you're talking about Samuel," Aylin teased calling him by his first name. "Are you freaking out because I am…"

Sam sat down next to her. "Relax. You'll do great. And don't worry about Ryder. He'll get over Marley."

Aylin shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I don't care." She put on a fake smile and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Nice try Aylin, but I don't believe that fake smile for a second. I'm going to find Brit. Good luck," Sam got up in search of his girlfriend.

Finn called them together for a show circle. Aylin feels Ryder's eyes on her and she remembers their conversation the day after they had slept together.

_"Aylin, I fucked up, okay?" Ryder tells her before glee rehearsal._

_"Fucked up what? Screwing me or making it into nothing?" Aylin asked._

_"Listen, you're great and last night was great but….." Ryder tried explaining but his eyes went to Marley as she walked into the choir room._

_Aylin bitterly laughed. "Oh I get it Ryder. You don't have actual feelings for me. Only for her. So I guess last night, you and me, didn't mean a fucking thing." Aylin picked up her stuff and moved away from Ryder. She felt tears forming in her eyes but held them back._

_And thanks for her forwardness; they would now be singing a love song together everyday until regionals._

Aylin waited behind the red curtain with a nervous expression. She looked across the stage and saw Ryder. He gave her a thumbs up and she smiled weakly.

The curtains opened, the music started and Ryder began to sing.

**_I remember what you wore on our first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey  
You know this could be something_**

Aylin took a deep breath and began singing her part.

**'Cause everything you do and words you say**  
**You know that it all takes my breath away**  
**And now I'm left with nothing**

Both of them began walking toward each other and began their dance choreography, while the New Directions were paired off in the background doing the same choreography.

**_Maybe it's true, that I can't live without you_**  
**_Maybe two is better than one_**  
**_But there's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_**  
**_And you've already got me coming undone_**  
**_And I'm thinking_**

**_Oooh I can't live without you_**  
**_'Cause baby two is better than one_**  
**_There's so much time, to figure out the rest in my life_**  
**_And I've figured out with all that's said and done_**  
**_Two, is better than one_**

Aylin belted out the last line and the crowd went wild in applause. She walked off smiling and looks around for Ryder. She saw him hugging Marley with excitement. Marley ran off and took the stage for her solo.

Marley had belted the solo to perfection and Blaine lead the group number.

New Directions, the underdogs, won regionals.

**A/N: Read and Review. This story will end up being Ryder/Aylin but there will be a lot of Marley/Ryder in here too. **


	2. Chapter 2

Aylin didn't know how they ended up at a former glee club member's house for a party, but they did. Santana came back for the weekend and threw an after party.

She sipped on her beer slowly watching Marley and Jake argue in a corner. She could hear their loud whispers.

"I just don't get why you still hang out with her," Marley said in a frustrated voice.

Jake exhaled. "It's only because of Glee Marley. I have to see her! I can't just turn into a complete asshole and cut Kitty out. I want you. Only you. You're amazing."

Marley teared up. "Well sometimes it doesn't seem like it…"

Jake stormed away in anger. Just seconds after Jake stormed away, Ryder was already there comforting her.

Aylin snorts and stops trying to listen. _He follows her around like a lost puppy dog. _

Suddenly Ryder went from hugging the crying girl to kissing her. Aylin's eyes bug out in shock and she began to chug her beer. _Of course this would happen_. Ryder pulled away from Marley and his eyes caught Aylin's hurt ones.

She set down her red solo cup and went into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of whisky off the counter, she took a huge swig and then another. It was cheap and shitty but she didn't care. She felt eyes on her and whipped around and saw Jake.

"WHOA, take it slow there," Jake said to her.

Aylin laughed bitterly. "Maybe you should be paying more attention to your girlfriend Jakey."

Jake's eyes narrowed. "Mind your own business Aylin."

Tina, Blaine, Sam and Unique came into the kitchen. "Never have I ever time!" Tina yelled. "Sammy, get everyone!"

Aylin took another drink from the bottle as Sammy yelled through the house. Soon all the glee kids were in the living room.

Unique started. "Never have I ever I had sex."

Aylin took another big drink and she knew she was tipping over from tipsy to drunk. Looking around the room, everybody but Marley, Unique, and Joe took a drink. Aylin whispered to Sam, "Where's Brittany?"

Sam shrugged and then noticed Santana wasn't around either. He began to worry and got up in search for her. It came around to Marley's turn. "Never have I ever intentionally hurt someone."

Everybody took a drink and Aylin snorted in laughter. "Typical Marley," Aylin spat, knowing it was her drunk bitchy side coming out. "Unintentionally is a completely different fucking story."

Marley, who was still sober seemed shocked. "Excuse me Aylin? What did I ever do to you?"

Aylin rolled her eyes, "I guess it's my turn. Never have I every cheated in a relationship. Drink up Marley."

Marley's jaw drops. And Jake explodes asking what Aylin was talking about, etc.

"Ryder kissed me, Jake. It meant nothing. I was crying because of our argument earlier."

Ryder's heart broke at what Marley was saying. Aylin stared at him and says, "Stings like a bitch doesn't it."

"Fuck you Aylin. Maybe lay off the alcohol." Ryder whispers.

Ryder gets up but is back on the floor as soon as Jake punches him. "Dude, we were bros and you kissed my girlfriend."

Aylin watched with little interest as the boy fought each other. Marley is yelling in tears to stop. Finally it's Joe that breaks up the fight and tells Ryder to go cool it in the kitchen and Jake on the porch.

Aylin started to feel dizzy and felt two hands take the bottle of whisky away from her. She got up to get away from a sobbing Marley being comforted by both Unique and Tina. Aylin stumbles toward the kitchen where Ryder just went.

"What Ryder? Can't handle the hurt?" Aylin asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Ryder yelled. "You're fucking insane. You're seriously a crazy person. Trying to ruin any chance of me with Marley, what because your ego was hurt."

"That's rich," Aylin laughed. "I'm crazy? The girl you're pining over is a crazier girl than me. I'm not the one who intentionally puked my guts out and lost y'all sectionals. What do y'all do? Give her a solo as a thank you."

"At least she doesn't lie about who she is…" Ryder says softly.

"This is me Ryder," Aylin yelled, with tears now coming down her face. "And I really liked you. But I wasn't good enough compared to little Marley. Good enough to fuck but not good enough to date."

She walked out of the kitchen and saw that everybody was staring at her, even Jake who had come back in. They must have heard the argument.

Seeing the tears in Aylin's eyes, Marley said, "Aylin. I'm so sorry, I had no idea about you and…."

"Shut the fuck up," Aylin snapped. "I don't care if you knew. You shouldn't be playing with people's feelings like that. You knew how Ryder felt about you, and even though you had a boyfriend you depended on him for emotional support. That's a total bitch move."

Aylin was crying a lot at this point. "Make a fucking decision about which boy you want to be with, because your indecisiveness is hurting others."

Nobody says anything. Aylin mumbled something about getting out of there. She grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out the door. Not caring where she was going, she starts walking through the suburbs.

_I'm getting kicked out of Glee Club. _Aylin thinks in relation to the scene she just pulled. After about 20 minutes of walking she hears a car pull up.

The window rolls down and he yells, "Get in the car Aylin."

Aylin turns and sighs. She opens the door and climbs into the old truck. As soon as she sits down she starts crying. "I fucked up Sam. I really fucked up."

Sam puts the car in park and puts his hands around her. Tears are coming down his face as well. Aylin pulls back and notices them.

"What happened Sammy?"

"I found Britanny and Santana together," Sam said. "Like together, together. When I asked her what she was doing, she shrugged and said, 'I like you Sam, but it has always been Santana. She's my person.'"

Aylin gasps at his recount of the story. Sam shrugs. "I kind of though Brittany was my person, you know."

"I know what you mean. What do you say to going to IHOP? We can trash talk Brittany and Ryder over pancakes," Aylin said softly.

Sam nodded and drove toward the nearest IHOP.

It was 4 a.m. when Sam pulled up in front of Aylin's house. Both of their eyes went to the lone body sitting on her porch steps. Ryder sat with his shoulders drooped and head in his hands.

"You want met to handle him?" Sam asked in his macho voice.

Aylin giggled. "No, I got it. Thanks Sam. You're such a great friend. You'll find someone."

Sam nodded solemnly and gave Aylin a hug. She stepped out of his truck and walked toward her front door.

Sam drove away. Aylin took a deep breath and went straight past Ryder to her door. She put the key in and opened it. "My parents are visiting relatives this weekend," she whispered. "Which is good news, since if they were here and caught you, I'd be dead meat."

Ryder nodded. She held the door open as he got up and walked inside. Aylin dropped her keys on the counter and turned to him, "What do you want?"

She felt exhausted and wanted nothing more to shower and get into pajamas.

His hand went to the back on his neck as he rubbed it nervously. "So, you're hanging around with Sam now?" He purposely avoided the question.

Aylin rolled her eyes and kept walking through the house. Ryder followed. "If you had paid any attention to the past couple of weeks, you'd know the Sam and I are friends."

Ryder nodded as he followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He glanced around at the sky blue empty walls. Her room was really bare — the complete opposite of her locker at school.

"I came to….." Ryder took in a gulp as Aylin shed her dress in one swift movement. "…apologize… what are you doing?"

Aylin shrugged. "Nothing you haven't seen before. Plus I really need a shower."

She walked into her bathroom, leaving the door open. "I'll be out in five."

He sat on the bed and watched her turn on the water before shedding her bra and underwear. _Fuck, he was hard_. He couldn't concentrate on anything except Aylin naked.

He didn't come here for that. He needed to apologize and get forgiveness before he could be with the girl he was supposed to be with.

_Ryder stood in the kitchen watching Aylin walk out. He slammed his fist against the counter. He could hear Aylin yelling at Marley. He didn't know how long he was standing there, but he heard the kitchen door swing open and Marley walk in. Glancing at the clock, he realized it had been 20 minutes since his and Aylin's fight._

_Tears were falling down her face. _

"_Sorry, Aylin was harsh," Ryder whispered. _

_Marley shook her head furiously. "No. She was right. I've been playing with both of your feelings."_

_Ryder shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I was never the one you chose. I knew what I was getting into."_

"_I talked to Jake. I broke up with him," Marley said bashfully. _

_Ryder was suddenly grinning. Marley gave a weak smile. "I made the wrong choice Ryder. I want to be with you."_

_She pulled him toward her and kissed him. He had gotten what he wanted — Marley. So why did he feel like something was missing? _

He heard the water turn off and watches as Aylin's hand reaches out to grab a robe. She steps out of the shower in a pink fluffy robe.

She walked over to Ryder and sat down. "You came here to apologize?"

Ryder nodded. "I'm sorry for everything Aylin. I really am. Marley talked to me after you left."

"And…" Aylin had a nervous feeling about what was going to be said next.

"We're together now. She broke it off with Jake and I realized I can't fully be with her without apologizing for being awful to you," Ryder said waiting for an explosion from Aylin. Aylin closed her eyes and didn't say anything.

It was silent for what felt like ages, but in fact was only a minute. Aylin took a deep breath, "Great. At least one of us got who we wanted. I'm tired Ryder and want to go to bed. I'll see you at school. You can let yourself out."

Aylin quickly got up and opened her bedroom door ushering him out. Ryder tried to protest but Aylin cut him off. "I'm not in the mood. Go be with your girlfriend and leave me alone."

Ryder stopped and turned around. "I still want us to be friends Aylin."

Aylin laughed. "Go be friends with someone who supports your relationship. You like the idea of Marley — sweet, caring and will never argue with you," Aylin pulled Ryder toward her and kissed him hard. He responded immediately groaning into her kiss. Aylin pulled away. "That is passion Ryder, it's fire. Let me know when you get tired of life with Marley and want a little passion in your life."

Ryder's jaw dropped but he stubbornly walked out of Aylin's room and then house. The entire time, one thought seeped further and further into his mind. _What if she was right?_


End file.
